


Kinktober: Day 11

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [11]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Formalwear, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Formal Wear / Spanking





	Kinktober: Day 11

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsJohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsJohn/gifts).

Rafael shot Sonny a warning look. Sonny smiled serenely at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, squeezing his thigh under the table at the same time. Rafael drew in a sharp breath and Sonny had to bite the inside of his cheek to hide a smug grin.

Picking his napkin up from the table, Rafael carefully unfolded it and set it across his lap, using what he hoped appeared to be nothing more than manners as an excuse to pry Sonny's fingers from his leg as covertly as he possibly could. He reached for the pitcher of water and refilled his glass, then handed it to Sonny to keep his hands occupied, if only for a moment. Sonny obediently filled his own glass, and Rollins's next to him, before setting the pitcher down and slipping his hand back under the table, tracing Rafael's inseam with a fingertip. 

Rafael clamped his thighs together, stopping Sonny in his tracks. The detective withdrew his teasing fingers and Rafael breathed a silent sigh of relief, but he should have known better. 

"Crap," Sonny announced, his fork clattering to the floor. He bent double and disappeared under the table to retrieve it.

Rafael clenched his jaw and steeled himself for what was coming. Sure enough, a familiar hand closed around his cock, giving him a rough squeeze through his trousers. He knocked Sonny's hand away again, this time under the pretext of fishing his phone out of his pocket. 

"Five second rule," Sonny grinned, emerging from underneath the table and brandishing his fork triumphantly. Both Rollins and Fin gave him a look of mild disgust, but he seemed oblivious. 

"If you'll pardon me," Rafael put on his best apologetic face and gestured with his phone. "I have to make a quick call."

He retreated towards the back of the restaurant, holding his phone to his ear as he ducked into the back hallway. He only dropped the charade once he was out of sight of their table, firing off a quick text to Sonny and stashing his phone away. 

> **Rafi 🍆:** Bathroom in two minutes or you're sleeping at your own place tonight.

Sonny hastily excused himself, ignoring Rollins's pointedly suspicious look, and headed to the back, swallowing hard at the sight of Rafael leaning against the wall outside the men's room, clearly waiting for him. He didn't look amused. Approaching cautiously, Sonny held up his hands apologetically, wondering how angry Rafael actually _ was_. 

"Sorry, Raf, I was just having some fun—"

Sonny stepped within reach and the lawyer grabbed him by the back of the collar before he had time to react, propelling him into the washroom with one hand and bending him over the sink. The dull, metallic sound of Rafael locking the door behind them went straight to Sonny's cock, and his eyes widened. 

"I know you were." Rafael deliberately kept his voice dangerously even, and he heard the detective's breath catch in his throat. "Trust me, this is going to be the most fun you've had all week."

Sonny tried to crane his neck to get a look at Rafael, but he was pinned firmly in place, a hand between his shoulders keeping him bent over the cool granite. A warm hand slid down the back of his waistband and he gasped, wriggling as Rafael tugged his pants down over his ass. A hard slap caught him across the left cheek and Sonny yelped in pain and surprise, his ass stinging from the hit.

"You think it's fun to make me hard in front of the whole squad?" 

Rafael smacked him again in the exact same spot, and Sonny wriggled in his grip, eyes tearing up from the sharp pain. A third slap across the other cheek was a brief reprieve, but a fourth quickly followed it, and Sonny whimpered into his sleeve, his ass bright red and burning hot. Rafael gave him one more smack for good measure, then hauled Sonny up off the counter, brushed his lapels clean, and pointed to the floor. 

Sonny knelt without a second thought, licking his lips as he watched Rafael unzip his fly and pull himself out. He was hard, a drop of precome glistening in his slit, and Sonny's mouth instantly began to water. 

"Get anything on my suit and you won't be able to sit down to finish dinner," Rafael warned.

Sonny hummed in acknowledgment, his tongue already pulling Rafael's cock into his mouth. He didn't have to work hard for it, the lawyer throbbing with arousal as Sonny took him to the back of his throat. He tightened his lips and sucked hard, Rafael cursing under his breath as he dripped more precome over Sonny's tongue.

Gripping the base of his cock, Rafael pulled out of Sonny's hot, wet mouth and spread his legs, stroking himself over the detective's upturned face. Sonny opened his mouth to catch Rafael's come as he finished with a groan, happily swallowing his prize and licking the lawyer clean once he'd squeezed the last few drops onto Sonny's tongue.

Rafael tucked himself away and offered Sonny a hand, helping him to his feet. He rinsed his hands under the tap, turned, and unlocked the door, turning as Sonny made a slightly strangled noise behind him.

"Rafael..." Sonny glanced down at himself, at the extremely obvious bulge in his pants, then back up at the lawyer. 

"What, you thought you could tease me all night and still somehow get an orgasm out of it?" Rafael scoffed and ushered Sonny toward the door. "Behave at the table and I'll see if we can work something out for you when we get home."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
